Jealous Gal
by TheAmazingBoo
Summary: Sequel to the highly reviewed 'Jealous Guy.' Soul and Maka's new relationship is blooming and nothing seems to be able to split them up. but what happens when an envious blonde tries to hit it off with Soul?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay! Here we go! **

**Sequel to the highly reviewed, **_**Jealous Guy.**_

**Brought to you by popular demand!**

**So ready, set,**

**Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Soul eater. And I'm kinda glad I don't…cause it would suck! No one would watch it!**

The school chime rang throughout the school and students filed out of their class rooms.

It was mid September and everybody at Shibusen was still getting used to their new schedule.

"Oi, Maka-chan!" a girl with long black hair tied up in a high pony tail called out to her friend when she spotted her in the crowd.

The girl called Maka turned her head to see who was summoning her. When she saw the taller woman, she smiled and waved, running over.

"Hey Tsubaki-chan. Good mourning" Maka greeted kindly when she reached her.

Tsubaki looked around curiously "Hey Maka-chan, where's Soul-kun?" Usually Maka's partner, Soul Eater, was right besides her.

"Oh, Soul? I dunno. Perhaps a better question is, where's BlackStar this pleasant afternoon, huh?"

Tsubaki's sunny face turned sour as she looked to the side of her where her own noisy partner usally stood. "Well, that answer's two questions…but raises so many others."

The two girls sighed in unison. Their partners were impossible to deal with when together. In the end, either girl really didn't believe that their boys had grown up at all in the last couple of years, despite all they went through.

"If anything, their probably just hanging out somewhere, hopefully staying out of trouble."

"Yeah, I hope so. I had a talk with BlackStar just the other day about being on his best behavior during our last year here. You know, since he almost got suspended for what he did to Jason at the beginning of the year."

"What he did to Jason…?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Was it a secret? Um… Maka-chan, just forget I said anything, alright?"

Maka was about to ask the taller girl what she was taking about when she felt somebody standing behind her.

"Oh, Liz-chan, Patti-chan," Tsubaki greeted.

Maka turned around to see the twin pistols, the Thompson sisters standing behind her. "Oh, hey."  
"What's up, you two?" Liz smiled.

"Hello, hello~!" Patti giggled.

"Hey, have you two happened to have seen Kidd-kun anywhere?"

"Oh, you can't find him? That's funny; Maka-chan and I don't know where our partners are either."

"Ah well, let them do whatever they want, it'll be them getting trouble, not us, right?" Maka shrugged.

"That's true." Liz sighed.

Patti giggled and Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

On the other side of the busy hallway, two figures stood observing Maka and the other girls talk in disgust. One placed her manicured hands on her slim waist and the other one crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning against the wall.

"Look at her," The one with the manicured nails and bright blonde hair said. "Who the hell does she think she is?" She fixed the baby pink hair band she had in her short hair.

"Right." the one leaning against the wall agreed, flipping her bright red hair.

"I mean, she probably thinks she's better than all the other girls here just cause she's in the special young elite unit and she's got Soul-kun for a boyfriend. She's not even pretty."

"She's not. Just look at her. I've never seen a girl her age with that flat of a chest."

"And do you know what I think, Karin?" The blonde haired one spat "The only reason she went on the Baba Yaga castle mission in the first place is cause she's Death Scythe-sama's daughter. All the students that went have a special reason. That kid, BlackStar, comes from a powerful bloodline and was brought here when he was a baby, no doubt the teachers play favorites with him."

The red haired one, Karin, nodded as her friend continued, "And death the Kidd, he obviously went cause he's Shinigami-sama's son. There's that witch girl, Ox has some of the highest grades in the class…you see? They all have special reasons."

The two continued to stand in silence until Karin spoke up, "Even Jason-kun chose Maka. What's so special about her? You're _way _prettier. I bet you could easily steal Soul-kun away from her. Right, _Molly-chan?"_

Molly smiled with glossy lips "Yes, I bet I could."

**A/N: and there's the first chapter! Well, it's more of a prologue, really. **

**I shall post the next update dates on my profile! So keep an eye out!**

**~boo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Hola! ¿Cómo va la gente!?  
El capítulo número dos**! **(Cualquier otra persona hablar español, aquí?) **

**Okay****…that's enough. ****Sorry If I confused anyone. I'm in a weird mood right now. I don't feel good; I think I'm coming down with something. **

**I was so scared this mourning cause when I got out the shower, everything looked amazingly blurry and I felt dizzy. I thought I was going to die or go blind or something. O.O**

**But any who,**

**Disfrutar(enjoy)~ **

"Excuse me." Maka heard someone speak next to her.

"Yes? Oh, hey Molly." Molly and her weapon, Karin, had been in Maka's class for awhile. And as much as Maka tried to be nice, Molly often gave her the cold shoulder. Maka wondered what she wanted now.

"Good morning, Maka-chan." Molly greeted in a mocking smile "So, where's your little boyfriend?"

"Soul? I don't really know, err…why?" What did Molly want with Soul and why was she looking at Maka like that? Her eyes held so much detest as her smile turned into a sour frown and her brows furrowed.

"Oh, you don't know? You better start watching him closely. Or someone might take him" she spat out, venom dripping of her words. With her pretty pink manicured hands on her large hips, she gave Maka one more dirty look and walked away; Karin just snickered and followed her meister.

Maka and the girls were caught dumbstruck at what just happened. "That little-"Liz grumbled, "Maka, are you going to take that?" Maka straightened and huffed.

"What did I ever do to her?" Girls did not just randomly come up and threaten to take her boyfriend every day. She was confused, but something told Maka this incident would not go unanswered.

"Don't worry, Maka-chan. I'm sure Soul-kun is smart enough and knows to stay away from girls like her, right?" Tsubaki said with a reassuring hand on Maka's shoulder.

"I'm not really concerned. So you shouldn't be either, Maka shrugged her off.

"Are you sure, Maka-chan?" Patti asked in her high pitched voice "Are you sure you don't want me to slap a bitch?!" she demonstrated by slapping the air.

Holding both arms in the air, Maka sweat dropped "Ah, it's really okay Patti." Maka cracked her knuckles "If Molly wants trouble, she's got trouble.

When Maka felt every one stare at her she rubbed the back of her head "Hehe, I'm just kidding. Molly is barely worth it.

"If I were you, Maka, I personally wouldn't put up with her. Out of all the years I've been at this school, Molly has been nothing but a stuck up little bit-"

"It's okay Liz. This is nothing to get all bent up again It's really no big deal." Maka reassured her friends. Even if Molly did try something funny, she wasn't worried. She had trust in Soul. After what happened last year with Jason, She doubted anything as small and insignificant as another jealous stick in the mud could sabotage them.

~x X x~

Molly and Karin walked through the hall of the empty school.

"Molly, do you think it's alright for us to be skipping class like this?" Karin asked concerned.

"Relax Karin. Soul-kun isn't in class either. We should take this opportunity when he isn't with Maka."

"But… What about BlackStar and Kidd? Isn't he with them? Cause you know, they weren't in class either."

"Exactly." Molly said not stopping, raising a finger matter-a-factly and turned her head slightly to look at Karin with her bright blue eyes. "That's why I brought you." She said sweetly.

Karin just looked curiously at her but kept following. Molly could be hard to handle when irritated, Karin avoided upsetting her. She was also very stubborn, once Molly got something into her head, she could not be easily swayed.

Karin had a bad feeling about this.

**A/N: yuck. I hated that chapter. I had to end it. Like I said, I'm not feeling too good. I don't care if you think that's a valid excuse or not! XD**

**I'm just gonna drink my honey and lemon tea, watch my Invader Zim, and take a nap. Thank you very much. **

**And I promise, after I've had a good sleep and maybe some Advil, I'll have a good chapter too make up for it tomorrow, k?**

**Oh, and I think I said this before but I don't plan for this story being too long, so I'm already planning another one but I need some opinions on it. It'll be angst. Well, no… not really…. Yeah, I guess It can be considered an angst.**

**Am I being confusing? Sorry.**

**So anyway, go to my profile and check my new poll, instead of me asking you here. It's easier to get straight answers that way ;) **

**Hasta luego!**

**~Boo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello thar young ones. **

**Lol, I bet that only half of you will get that! **

**I FIXED IT!!! I UPLOADED THE WRONG DOCUMENT!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! IDIOOOOOOOTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE RIGHT ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Good news, I'm feeling not pukeish anymore!! YAY! No more crap chapters! Merry Christmas Eve by the way, for those of you whom celebrate it. **

**So, here id chap. 3!**

The sound of shoes scuffing against the shiny waxed floor could be heard in the empty halls of Shibusen.

"Molly-chan… We've been walking around for more than twenty whole minutes. I don't think their even in the school." Karin whined. Her feet hurt, and she was getting a little hungry.

"Quiet!" Molly snapped.

"But… We've checked everywhere! Even on all the balconies. Let's face it Molly, they probably played hooky!"

Molly halted her walking suddenly, causing Karin to bump into her back. Molly whipped around and pointed her finger in Karin's face. "Listen here, Karin. If you think I'm gonna lose to that little bitch, you've got another thing coming. Soul-kun WILL be mine, and if you don't want to help me, you can just go back to class, okay?! Do not try to sway me out of this because I swear it will end badly for you!-"Molly stood ranting.

Karin held both hands up in protest. This is exactly what she was afraid of, do not set Molly off. The best thing right now, Karin decided, was just to stand there and wait it out; Molly would run out of steam eventfully.

But Molly's rant was cut short when a boy turned the corner and walked lazily past them. For a moment, they just stared as his slouched figure, wide eyed.

When Molly finally snapped out of her daze she immediately let go of the hold she now had on Karin's shirt and ran towards him.

"Ah, Soul-kun, Wait up!!" Soul stopped and turned around, letting Molly catch up to him, Karin following close behind.

"Good afternoon!" Molly said sweetly.

"Yeah, hey." Was all Soul said before continuing to walk in the direction he was heading before.

"So, where are you're friends, BlackStar and Kidd?" she asked, trying to keep up with him.

"How should I know?" He answered, not looking at her.

"What…? You weren't with them…? But…we…how…? How where you not with them? They're not in class either! We looked around the whole school for you!" Molly stuttered.

"I dunno where BlackStar 'n' Kidd are." He said calmly, "I was at home, sleeping."

Molly was confused now. Hadn't Maka said she didn't know where he was? Didn't they live together? "Yeah, but-"

"-I don't see how it's any of your business" he cut her off.

Molly was stumped at what to say, this was not going good. She'd have to change her strategy. She turned around to Karin that was still following them, took hold of her shoulders, and turned her around. Giving a slight push she whispered harshly, "Go back to class! You're not needed anymore!"

Karin looked back and gave a frown, but started to walk in the opposite direction none the less.

Catching back up to him, Molly seductively flipped her short styled blonde hair, only for it to go un-noticed by Soul. "So, Soul-kun," She tried, he didn't look at her "I was talking with Maka-chan this morning…" She tried to sound as casual and positive as possible.

"Really?" Soul said lowly, giving her a side glance.

"Oh, yes. I've heard she's pretty strict with you, hmm?" Molly nudged closer to him.

"Hmph…" Soul scoffted, he had no idea where Molly was going with this but he didn't like it.

"You know Soul-kun, if you were mine, I would _never _dream oftreating you like that."

"Really" He said sarcastically. Soul couldn't help having the strangest feeling of déjà vu. '_Great, another Blair' _as Molly continued to move closer to him.

"Yup." She smiled sweetly. Molly reached into the pocket of her jean skirt and pulled a slip of paper she had written on earlier. "Here, Just in case you're bored one day and need some company." She said with a smile as Soul took the paper and held it up to read. The tiny slip of paper had written on it Molly's name with a little heart next to it and underneath, her phone number.

Soul sighed and crumpled up the paper in his hand. "Ya know Molly," he said composedly as he dropped the crumpled piece of paper on the ground for someone else to clean up "I already have a girlfriend."

Molly's eye twitched, why was this not working? Just as she was about to give up, she remembered she had written out her number on a separate piece of paper just in case she had lost the first one. She pulled it out and slowly and carefully, dropped it in Soul's coat pocket.

She was about to speak again when Soul came to a sudden stop and she realized they were in front of his class room door. "Can't talk anymore" He gripped the handle, and before he opened it, he looked at her and said, "How bout you and you're weapon get to class too? She's watching us just around the hall there."

"Wha-"Molly said, confused again. She looked down the hall to see Karin waiting for her by the corner. "Oh just forget about her-"Molly was about to say, until she turned around to find that soul had already disappeared.

'_Damn it.' _Molly cursed. She felt Karin walk up behind her. "Molly-chan?"

Said person's face turned red from anger and she tightly balled her slim hands into fists. She took a deep breath and composed herself, sliding her hands on her waist. "Well, that failed. looks like we're just going to have to take a more drastic approach."

Swiftly turning around, she headed in the other direction. With a snap of her fingers she barked out, "Karin!"

Karin, snapping out of her own daze, called out a "Huh? Oh, hai!"Before running to catch up with her commanding meister.

**A/N: sorry it's so late. My family dragged me to church. **

**And it sucked cause we missed the Spanish mass, and had to sit through the English one so the preacher dude had a horrible accent and I couldn't understand a damn thing he was saying T.T **

**But besides this, I hope this chapter makes up for the last one's epic fail.**

**Oh, and remember to vote in my poll if you haven't already!**

**Stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is chap. Four~**

Maka set the laundry basket down on the side table and opened the washing machine lid. She grabbed one of her boyfriend's shirts' then tossed it into the empty machine.

Neither of them had done the laundry in a while and it was starting to pile up, and as house mates, they split the chores up. Although Soul hated doing the laundry he often complained on how horrible their apartment complex's laundry room smelled so to save herself the trouble of hearing him bitch like a girl, she offered to do all the laundry herself.

Pulling out the black jacket he persisted to wear none stop, so it was already faded and worn, she held it up and shook it a bit.

Just as she was about to drop it in the machine, she saw out of the corner of her eye, something white fall out of the coat's left side pocket and onto the floor. Curios, she dropped the coat into the machine and picked up the neatly folded piece of paper.

She brushed a lock of hair out of her face and began to unfold it.

But when she saw what was written on it, her face went white. Maka suddenly saw red as she crumpled the poor paper in her angry fist.

At this point she didn't know whether to bash Soul's skull into the wall or sob. Maybe she could do a little of both. Throwing the now destroyed slip of paper on the ground she gripped the side of the washing machine so hard her knuckles turned white. She clenched her teeth and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"_You better start watching him closely. Or someone might take him." _

No… Soul was smarter than that… wasn't he…? Why would he have a piece of paper with another girl's phone number on it?! How could do this to her?

Had he grown bored of her already? This couldn't be some kind of game to him, it wasn't right! Soul wasn't like that! He wasn't like that! He _ISN'T _like that! She told herself over and over.

Cool guys don't cheat. That's what he said. He said that and he meant it. Right?

Picking the paper off the ground and forgetting her laundry, she speed walked up stairs to their apartment. Throwing the door open, she found him lounging at the kitchen table, snacking on some cereal.

"What the _hell_ is this!?" She said as threw the crumpled ball of paper on the table.

Soul looked up lazily at her from her cuss word to the paper. Picking it up and unfolding it, his face went as white as Maka's did.

He whipped his head up to look at her practically steaming face. "W-where did you find this?" he asked, wide eyed and now standing up.

"Where do you think? In your jacket!"

He looked at the name and number printed on the paper and then back up at Maka. Her face was red, eye brows furrowed, and tears gathering in her eyes.

"Maka…I don't know how this got in there-"

"Oh please Soul! Do I look like a freaking idiot? 'I don't know how this got in there' is just bull shit!"

Forgetting the cursed paper on the ground, Soul made his way over to her and attempted to hug her only to have her jerk away from him. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her still.

"Maka! Look at me! Do you really think I would go behind your back and start collecting other chick's numbers!?"

Maka stopped trying to escape his grasp and just stood there, looking down and unmoving.

"I _told_ Molly yesterday that I already _had _a girlfriend, Maka. I did. She tried to give me her number and I swear I threw it away!" His hands moved from her shoulders to the side of her face, forcing her to look up at him with disappointed eyes "Do you believe me now?" he asked her a little more calmly.

Swallowing, Maka nodded a yes and she allowed herself to be pulled into his warm embrace. She used his shirt to wipe the tears that had not gotten the chance fall yet.

She really wanted to believe him, she really did. But that stupid little voice in the deepest parts of her mind was suddenly back telling her not to trust him.

But if the trust she had with Soul was gone…what else did they have?

~x X x~

"Do you think it worked?" A figure with red hair asked her companion.

"Of course it did. How could Soul-kun resist me?" Molly spoke lowly.

In the warm night air, Molly and Karin stood under an over hang outside a pub.

"But, you heard him yesterday; I don't think he's interested in leaving Maka…" Karin said, unsure.

Molly then turned to Karin and gave her a look that made Karin flinch. The deep nasty glare then turned into a sarcastic smirk. "Come now Karin~" Molly said sweetly "I've seen Soul be influenced by a nice body in the past."

Sliding her hands into her pockets and leaning against the brick wall behind her Molly confidently said, "And besides," She opened her lids half way gazed into the night through her thick lashes "Soul might be smart, but he's still a guy. _Remember_ that."

Karin folded her hands in front of her and nodded an "H-hai."

**A/N: Don't go bashing Maka just yet! Cause I don't know about you guys, If I found another girl's phone number in my boyfriend's pocket, I'd be a little concerned about that too…yea…**

**And do you know what I just realized? Maka and Soul are in their last year at school in this story, so according to my messed up time line, they should be having Kaydence towards the end of the year O.O **

**Hmm… if forgot to consider that… of well!**

**~boo**


End file.
